


Wander

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [45]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Babysitter Chewie, Fluff, Past Mpreg, Post TFA, bug/alien baby, house centipede
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Sequel to PopChewbacca has to babysit Hux and Kylo's baby when they go on vacation, and it gets into trouble.Request by Weaselgirl12 on DeviantArt





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Chewbacca centric fic,, I love Chewie it's such a shame this is the first story where I've really used him??  
> The requester wanted a fic about Chewie since they like him but aren't too into Star Wars, and since they had liked Pop I asked if I could include Rory, and they said sure  
> Also since this is mostly from Chewie's POV, kylo is called Ben

**Wander**

Ever since Han had died, after escorting Rey to Luke and them bringing them all back to Leia, and reaching a surprisingly peaceful point in the war while Luke trained Rey and Finn in the ways of the Force, Chewbacca had gone home. Back to Kashyyyk, to his family there. Yet since he had failed his life debt, he did not feel worthy enough to live with them fully, and took residence in a house on the outskirts of the village.

It was peaceful there. He was free to work on parts of machines in place of the Falcon, which was being used by Poe and Rey for Jedi adventures. Sure, he missed the adventures he went on with Han, but it was nice to rest at last. He was old now, though if Leia or Luke or any of the new trio asked for his help, he would be right there as quickly as possible.

While he screwed together a panel on a transmitter that had broken and been brought to him, there was a knock on his door. Setting down his supplies, he wondered who it could be. The knock didn't seem loud enough for another wookie, but he hadn't heard of any other species coming to Kashyyyk recently. Unless they were brand new, or maybe it was the new trio.

Opening his door, he realized that first, the people in front of him were not wookies, second, that they were definitely not the new trio, and third, that they were First Order. Specifically, Ben, and a redhead he recognized as the one to blow up the Hosnian System. Ben looked happy, absurdly, smiling wide when he saw Chewie.

"Uncle!"

The redhead looked confused. "I thought you were a human?"

"I am."

"Then how is your uncle a wookie?"

"He's uh... not blood related. Fictive relative."

"Ah."

"Anyways, Uncle Chewie, it's so great to see you again!"

This had to be some sort of trap. The redhead shifted uncomfortably, something in the crook of his arm moving within a bundle he was holding. Chewie noticed things sticking out of the bundle. Definitely a trap, then. Ben was probably here to kill him like he had killed Han.

Roaring that he wouldn't be tricked, he raised his arms threateningly and stepped out, ready to attack if needed. Ben's smile faded, though he didn't seem at all surprised. The redhead, on the other hand, startled. He grabbed a blaster at his hip and drew it.

"Whoa, Hux!" Ben shoved Hux's arm right before he pulled the trigger. The blaster bolt hit the doorway above Chewie's head. "Don't shoot him! Uncle- we're not here to hurt you, I swear!"

" _Liar!_ " Chewie growled. 

"No, I swear on the life of my child, I really didn't come here to harm you!"

Hux shot him a horrified look, "Don't swear by Rory's life! These creatures take those things very seriously, do you want him to almost kill Rory again?!"

"Relax, he wouldn't hurt a baby-"

" _Your child? Rory? Explain!_ "

"Okay, okay." Ben waited until they were all silent. The tension was thick enough to cut, but he took the moment. "Uncle Chewie, this is my lover, Hux. Hux, this is my uncle, Chewie."

Hux made an effort to be civil, despite looking disgusted. "Hello."

" _This is the man that destroyed the Hosnian System!_ " Chewie said instead of a greeting. Hux didn't seem to care, not understanding a word. He just held onto the bundle in his arms protectively. 

"Yes, that's him. But that's in the past-"

" _The past! That was billions of innocent lives!_ "

"Please, Uncle, not now. Anyways, Hux and I are taking a few days of leave to go somewhere nice together on Naboo, and I was wondering if you would watch our baby for us while we're gone. Their name is Rory and they're nonhuman, like Hux, but they're fairly easy to take care of."

"We should just take them with us, Ren." Hux pleaded. "I changed my mind about this. What if something bad happens to Rory while we're gone? They're too little to be away from us."

"We talked about this. Four days is no big deal."

"It is to me." Ben sighed. "Ren! He tried to kill us as soon as he opened the door!"

"You tried to shoot him."

"I was trying to protect the baby!" Hux looked genuinely upset. "I'm going back to the ship! Rory's going home!"

"Hux, we've discussed this for three weeks. It's just a few days."

"A lot can happen in a few days!"

"Uncle Chewie, will you watch Rory for four days for us?"

He was curious, admittedly. " _I suppose so._ "

"There, he agreed. Hand over Rory."

"I don't want to!" Hux insisted. 'I'm not giving our baby to someone who tried to kill us!"

"Why are you being so difficult about this?"

"I'm taking Rory home, I don't want to go anymore!" Hux started to turn to walk back to their ship, but Ben grabbed his arms and kept him from leaving. "Ren!"

"It'll be fine! Right, Uncle?" Chewie nodded, making a positive sound. Hux looked even more reluctant, but didn't try to leave once Ben released him. "Come on, the faster we go the easier this will be."

Clearly not wanting to, Hux pulled down part of the blanket to show Rory's head. Chewie wasn't really expecting a bug alien, but kept his surprise hidden. Its antennae moved around curiously, having never been planet side before and finally being allowed to look around.

Chewie reached to take the baby, but Hux drew back slightly. After a few seconds of hesitation, he let Chewie take Rory from him, with the blanket and a commlink. Ben smiled proudly, while Hux just looked fearful. Clearly, he still thought he would crush the baby or hurt it in some other gruesome way. 

Gently holding it, he ran a hand down its trunk. " _Hello there, little one._ "

"Rory needs to be fed every few hours, just a little bit of softer foods and water. They'll try to get in every crack possible and will escape if there's any way to fit through, so keep a close eye on them. They like being carried around, and can hold on themselves, but-" Ben pulled Hux.

"Thanks, Uncle!"

"Ren, I'm not done!"

"Relax, Rory's simple to care for."

"No they're not! They have a lot of needs! They-" Giving up on Ben stopping, Hux threatened, "If you hurt my child at all or if anything happens to them I'll burn this planet to ashes!" Then, "Goodbye, Rory! We'll be back in four days and no later! We love you!"

"Bye kiddo! Break a leg!"

"Don't say that!"

"It's just encouragement for 'have fun', Hux, kriff. Besides, Rory has thirty of them, losing one would be fine."

"No, it wouldn't!"

-

Chewie waved as the ship took off, and then looked down at the 'baby' he'd been given. It didn't resemble either of its parents, entirely alien. The General had looked perfectly human. Perhaps it would undergo metamorphosis when it was older, and emerge humanoid. For now, it just looked like a large bug. Rory was fascinated by his fur, antennae touching all over the strands it could reach, head rubbing against his arm and legs twitching about. Ben had always loved his fur as a baby, it seemed his child was the same.

" _Let's go, little one._ " He went back into his house, shutting the door. Seeing that the space underneath his door was probably large enough for an adventurous alien child to fit through, he moved a thick mat in front of it, significantly reducing the space underneath.

He looked around for any other means of escape, knowing that the redheaded General would definitely make do on his threat if Rory were to get lost. Windows. He closed all of them, making sure they were securely shut. Two other doors, more mats to cover the holes. Some spots in the wood of his house, easy to fill with random bits of cloth. Rory watched intently, no longer interested in fur.

Suddenly, there was a high pitched noise. Chewie realized it was coming from Rory. The noise muffled as Rory started biting at his fur, mandibles and mouthparts moving.

It was hungry. Chewie went to his kitchen and put Rory down on the counter, growling a bit as Rory didn't want to let go. He waved his finger in front of it and told it to stay still. He grabbed a piece of fruit and took a slice, then mashed the piece on a plate. He set the plate in front of Rory, who looked like it was contemplating where to make a break for it. Seeing the food, the noise came back, and then Rory was eating.

Since it looked like it would take a while for Rory to finish with such a small mouth, Chewie went back to fixing the transmitter in the next room. He could see easily into the kitchen, where Rory was seated.

He got lost in his work, only distracted when suddenly a bundle of legs was crawling on top of thing he was about to hammer. Thankfully, he froze. Rory peered up at him curiously, feeling the tool with its antennae without realizing it had almost been crushed. There were bits of food stuck to its mouth. Grabbing a handkerchief from the side of his work table, Chewie wiped the mess off. Rory seemed to enjoy that, following the cloth as he went to place it back on the side.

Rumbling, " _Be careful. Why don't you sit right here?_ " he moved Rory to an empty spot on the work table. Rory settled, laying its body down. Its antennae stilled.

He managed to finish fixing the transmitter, and then inspected Rory some more. 15 pairs of legs, a pair of antennae, and a dangerous looking set of mandibles, though small compared to the rest of the body. It was grey and yellowish in color, with black eyes. Looked absolutely nothing like its parents. It eventually woke up, antennae moving around slowly. It lifted its body, looking around. Seeing him, it startled a bit. Then it recognized him, and calmed.

What else did Rory need? Water. Patting Rory's head to keep him still, he went and retrieved a small dish of water. He set it in front of Rory, and it dipped it's head to it. The water level did start to drain, so however it was drinking was working.

-

He started tinkering with other things, and allowed Rory to explore his work table, seeing as Rory couldn't turn anything on with no fingers. It didn't stop Rory from shoving things onto the floor. There was a clang and then Rory was scuttling terrified towards him, clearly not expecting such a loud sound. He stroked its trunk as it climbed halfway onto his stomach, looking to see what had fallen. A panel of durasteel. After a minute of being pet, Rory went back to exploring. Chewie picked up the piece.

Another clang, a tool being knocked off, and the event repeated. Rory, terrified once again, climbed partway onto him. More calming, but then it happened a third time, a much larger piece with a louder sound, and Rory climbed completely onto him. He didn't understand why the baby was knocking things over if it scared it so much. Unless...

Ah, right, Ben was force sensitive. It must have been a game of some sort. Rory would knock things over, and Ben, with the force, could stop it before it hit the ground with a scary crash. He didn't have the force, so the game was going all wrong. Rory didn't come down, staying on its great-uncle's chest for the rest of the day, only coming off to eat and drink and stay on the counter while Chewie got it things.

When night came, Chewie got into bed. Rory settled down on a pillow next to his head, quickly falling asleep.

-

He woke up to something touching his face, and opened his eyes to Rory peering down at him, antennae patting him. It made a shrill noise, tilting its head. The second day went very similar to the first, only he had to nudge Rory away from various holes and cracks it tried to jam itself into every few minutes. He wasn't sure if it was so much the baby was trying to escape, or it just wanted to be in a crevice and enjoy itself. It definitely looked like the kind of creature that would enjoy being in a dark crevice. He didn't stop Rory when it jammed itself in between couch cushions, half of its legs sticking out. It looked silly, and Rory twitched at the sound of his rumbling chuckle.

The third day was where everything went wrong. He woke up on his own, mildly disappointed that he wasn't woken up by the baby. He'd found it cute, reminding him of when he used to watch over Ben and wake up to the boy patting his fur and giggling. Looking at the bed, he realized that Rory wasn't on it at all.

He knew deep in his gut that even if he were to search his entire house, he wouldn't find the baby. Rory was gone. What he needed to do was find its escape point and hope it didn't travel fast nor explore far. If he couldn't find the baby before its parents came back, he was done for.

Chewie checked the most obvious place first, the front door. Sure enough, the mat was slightly moved back, allowing a larger space to fit through. He exited his home and looked around. No immediate sign of Rory, he'd have to search. 

-

Rory had no idea where it was and it was terrified. It'd wandered out after having a bad dream, intent on finding its parents. The ship they'd come in was gone, and waiting out there for an hour proved fruitless. It wasn't sure how many days had passed, but wasn't it four? Or was it only three? Regardless, it was sure they would show up soon. It'd spotted a ship lowering in the distance. Believing that maybe its parent would land someplace else, it had set off towards the direction of the ship.

Now it was lost in the forest, with no idea of which direction it came from nor the direction of the ships. Being on the ground didn't allow for any good sight, and it was too scared to climb one of the big trees. It pressed forward. Continuing to move was surely the correct answer. It always worked when it got lost on the _Finalizer_ , it'd just keep going until someone found it. An officer or some trooper would come across it, pick it up, and bring it to its parents without fail.

Someone would pick it up soon, it was sure. It just had to find someone.

-

The sun was high in the sky, and Rory was in despair. There was no one around, nothing around. It was lonely, hungry, and scared. It didn't seem like there was anything around at all. Its usual tactic was failing for the first time. 

The forest started to thin out, and Rory got excited. With renewed determination, it picked up speed.

Only to come out on some new landscape it'd never seen before. It couldn't really remember seeing _this_ when it was looking at that ship. The ground had turned powdery and pale, and there was a big expanse of liquid. It could see across the liquid there was another forest. Rory gave up immediately on getting to the place of the ship. It hated going in water, couldn't swim. 

Cautiously, Rory approached the shoreline. It was thirsty, and it was pretty sure the stuff was definitely water. It found a little puddle and dipped its mouthparts in, drinking. It didn't taste very good, some of the grains of the ground getting in its mouth. But it was thirsty, and there was nothing else. It went to another puddle. After getting its fill of the bad-tasting water, Rory went partway up the beach and settled down. Trilling unhappily, it looked up at the sky. Clear. No more ships. It was going to be lost for seemingly forever. It closed its eyes to go to sleep.

-

Searching the forest and roaring for the baby to come back was proving fruitless. The child could be anywhere, and it didn't understand Shyriiwook. Still, he had to find it before its parents came back, or before it got hurt. Its mother had been sincere in his threat to destroy everything if anything happened to his child, and Ben would probably be just as angry.

Also, he would just feel bad if something happened to child while he was supposed to be watching it. It was a baby, it didn't deserve to get hurt or lost because of him, it didn't know any better.

It was getting late as he finally decided to search the beach. He walked around the island calling out until he finally spotted movement. The movement increased and it began trilling, hurrying to him. He lifted up Rory once it was close to him, and it buried its head in his fur, making a long, high-pitched noise.

He brought them back home and firmly told them not to run off like that again. It didn't understand him at all but refused to get off of him, so he doubted it would be going anywhere by itself any time soon.

-

Their final day together was very relaxed and uneventful. They ate breakfast together, and then Rory stayed on his back while he worked, peering over his shoulder as he fixed a ship part. He told it stories about the Rebellion and his adventures with Han, even if it was nothing but nonsense to it. Rory still seemed to like his rumbling anyways.

-

When Ben and Hux came to pick up their child, Chewbacca was sad to see Rory go. He'd liked having the company, and realized he missed being near others.

Rory, on the other hand, was certainly happy to go. It started chirping and wriggling as soon as it saw its parents, and made all sorts of delighted sounds as Hux took him. The man inspected it closely for any damage, making sure all its legs were still there and that it didn't have any other marks. Finding Rory unharmed, he looked immensely relieved, hugging it.

"I'm never leaving you behind again..." Hux kissed its head. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for watching them, Uncle!"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
